dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Zero
Metal Sonic vs Zero is Peep4Life's ninety-third DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 3! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man! Look, I had planned this for my season finale, but since it was announced as a future DEATH BATTLE, plans changed. Dr Eggman and Dr Wily's greatest inventions are on the warpath, and have each other in their sights. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Dr Eggman and Dr Wily were at full scale war. Their creations burned and their minions fell but in the middle of the battlefield, a blue blur was seen destroying several of Wily's minions. Of course, it was Metal Sonic but his path came to an abrupt end when he was confronted by a proud red robot that dodged Metal's intended offence. "Primary sensors locked on Maverick Hunter." Metal Sonic declared, engaging in a combat stance. Zero carefully considered his options, and prepared the Z-Saber. 'Here we go! ' Of course, Metal Sonic attacked first with a laser from his chest. Zero dodged comfortably and slashed with his Z-Saber, which met with a force field that Metal Sonic summoned. The field repelled three more of Zero's attempts before Metal attacked again, kicking Zero across the field and repeatedly attacking with punches, claws and kicks. Zero just about got his bearings and performed a Rekkoha, sending several beams down at Metal, who barely managed to roll away from the attacks and came back for Zero again. As he went for a Homing Attack, Zero caught him with an uppercut and leaped into the air to spike him with the Z-Saber. Metal landed hard, but was able to use the laser in his chest to blast Zero into several walls and structures. Zero reemerged quickly, using Twin Dream and attacking Metal Sonic in a double team with a clone. Metal was kicked back and forth between the two but managed to activate a force field to counter after a rally of three. He then roundhoused the clone and hit a Homing Attack on the real Zero. Metal then used his Copycat ability to steal his own Z-Saber. He engaged with Zero in a fierce duel, pulling up a Black Shield to counter a stabbing blow from Zero. He then hit a Spin Dash on him, blasting him into another wall. Zero stood back up, firing from his Z-Buster to repel Metal Sonic before he swapped his attack for another stiff uppercut. As Metal Sonic went towards the sky, Zero used Rekkoha again, blasting Metal Sonic in a glow of light. Metal crashed to the ground, but impressively, stood straight back up. He then fired more repeated lasers at Zero and even went on to roundhouse him, before engaging in a fierce exchange of kicks and punches. Zero managed to free himself and used the Cyber Elves to his advantage. They began healing Zero, but when Metal Sonic tried to interfere, they attacked him, doing significant damage until Zero stepped in with a charged up Z-Buster attack. Metal toppled over, but quickly spun on the floor, trying to hit as many elves as possible. He stood up and ripped one in two but was attacked by a Z-Saber strike which knocked him back to the ground. Zero then ducked a laser from Metal's chest and fired another charged Z-Buster shot which Metal barely blocked with the Black Shield. Before Zero could use another move, Metal caught him out with Ring Spark Field. Zero was caught by the electricity and his material slightly showed hints of damage, but nothing that would stop him battling on. Metal then used his Copycat ability to copy Zero's Rekkoha, summoning energy from above. Zero took the brunt of the attack and was forced to rethink his intended move. He chose to use his Boomerang Shield, blocking lasers and kicks before throwing it at Metal, who ducked and charged up a Spin Dash, only to be hit in the back and stop his move before he could commit to it. Zero then ran in on Metal and delivered a shot from the K-Knuckle. He delivered a Shoryuken in a very Ryu-esque fashion before kicking Metal to the floor. Zero then called on more elves to help him, as they healed him and attacked Metal Sonic again, who this time, showed very obvious signs of damage. He backed away a little bit before deciding a transformation was needed. He then completed his transformation into Neo Metal Sonic, where his first order of attack was to use brutal lightning from his hands to attack the cyber elves and Zero. Neo Metal Sonic then fired a more impressive laser to destroy the elves and then squared up to a fresh Zero. The Maverick Hunter then summoned his second clone, but Metal was way ahead of this one. On the sly, he had copied the ability to duplicate himself and a copy of Metal Sonic appeared alongside Neo Metal Sonic. There was an awesome flurry of red and blue as both Zeros traded Z-Saber strikes with Black Shield parries and wild kicks and punches. Neo Metal Sonic attacked the original Zero with a devastating lightning bolt to the chest, but the clone Zero was having success with the cloned Metal Sonic, uppercutting him into a nearby wall. Neo Metal Sonic used his ability to manipulate the debris to wipe the clone Zero out, dazing it enough for the Metal clone to fire a fierce laser through its chest. Now the lone survivor, Zero was fighting for his life against two fierce robots. Neo Metal Sonic was caught with the incoming Rekkoha, and was sent into a nearby vehicle of some kind, but the clone Metal Sonic interfered and attacked with vicious kicks and claws. Zero gained the upperhand, impaling the clone with his Z-Saber and turning around to face Neo Metal Sonic. But Zero had just been played. Neo Metal Sonic had used the distraction to copy the power of Zero, his clone and the clone of Metal Sonic and add it to his own. He stretched out a hand and fired a bolt of lightning into Zero's chest so ferociously that it blew his arms and head from the rest of his body. He then walked over to the sparking clone that had helped him achieve victory. "Pathetic and inferior..." he coldly declared, disintegrating him with more lightning. "Maverick Hunter data has been copied." 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Metal Sonic! Category:Peep4Life Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel